Puella Magi Madoka Mafia
by Zach Archer
Summary: Based on a doujin of the same name, Madoka Kaname is the enigmatic leader of the most powerful Yakuza in Mitakihara. With the faithful Homura, quiet but deadly Mami, sword-bearing Sayaka, violent Kyoko, and a hundred cronies Madoka must keep her family together while dealing with a gang war in Tokyo that could change the country and an invasion of Triad drug dealers.


**Madoka Mafia**

**Chapter One: The Kaname Family of Mitakihara**

**June 14  
10:25 P.M**

The door was thrown open by a tall man with slicked back black hair and eyes the color of coal. His suit was immaculate but for the blossoming blood stain that bloomed from his shoulder. He cradled it, stumbling forward into one of the pews of the stone church. Kyoko Sakura watched him with little interest from her vantage point atop the altar, her takoyaki much more interesting than the dying man bleeding all over her floor.

"Aneki…" The man murmured, his voice straining. He fell to his knees. "H-help…"

Kyoko finished off the last piece of her meal and set it aside, leaping from the altar and waltzing to the man. She knelt in his blood and bunched up his hair, lifting his face so he could look into her wild, red eyes.

"The…others…t-they shot me."

Kyoko spat in his face. "You betrayed the family you bastard."

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She punched him square in the nose, the sound of crunching cartilage resonating throughout the church. "You stole money from us. Trying to get a buddies organization to pay back the debt he owes us with our own money!"

"Y-you'll kill him!" The man squirmed, his eyes glazing over.

"You don't take out loans that you can't pay back." Kyoko's face was wild with bloodlust. Her tight jean shorts and boots were spattered with the betrayers blood. She wore a black hoodie with a skull print on the back and a small black tank top that exposed much of her midriff. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"A-aneki…please…"

"Don't call me that you piece of shit!" Kyoko slammed his head against the stone floor once, twice, then a third time before letting go of his limp body and standing.

"Dispose of the body and clean this place up." She turned away from the dead man as men and women in matching black suits and ties walked in from outside or side doors, as if stagehands waiting to set up the next act of a play.

"Aneki." Someone called from behind Kyoko as she returned to the pedestal.

"What?"

"Are we going to get the money back?"

Kyoko grinned. "Of course we are. Call Sayaka. Tell her to meet me at the usual spot." She cleared the pedestal of food wrappers and crumbs and headed down a side passage. On the way, she stopped before a crucifix on the wall and bowed her head in prayer.

_Dear lord, forgive me my sins. Please continue to take care of mom and dad for me. _

She threw the garbage in a bin and continued to her room in the back of the church, shedding her jacket as she walked.

* * *

"Madoka-chan?" Homura Akemi, in the maid outfit Madoka made her wear, gently nudged the sleeping pink haired girl. Madoka's cheek was pressed against a wooden table, a thin stream of drool escaping from between her lips. The bar was quiet but for the girl's light snoring and the tapping of Homura's heels against the cement floor.

"Madoka? You've been sleeping here for six hours. You're going to hurt your neck." Homura quit shaking Madoka by the shoulders and hesitantly moved her hand toward the sleeping girl's cheek. Homura's own cheeks turned redder the closer her hand got to touching Madoka.

She yelped as Madoka's eyes flickered open and her hands lashed out, one hand grabbing Homura's hand before it could touch her cheek and the other pulling her pistol from its holster and training it on Homura's head.

"M-Madoka-chan?" Homura looked past the pistol's barrel and started to shake at the sight of Madoka's warm hand holding hers tight.

"Sorry Homura." Madoka holstered her weapon and smiled at her friend. "Reflex."

"It's okay, but—"

Madoka noticed she hadn't released her grip on Homura's hand and chuckled. "Sorry." She let go and placed her hand in her lap.

"Heh, it's fine." Homura took the rag from the front pocket of her apron and cleaned the drool from the table.

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered Homura-chan."

"Wha—?" Madoka laughed as Homura's entire face turned red and she almost tripped over her own foot.

* * *

Mami Tomoe walked out of the Family Mart with a handful of groceries. People saw her suit—the black jacket open, exposing a crisp white undershirt atop which sat a fat black tie and a brown vest—and backed away, giving her as much room as they could. She sighed as a high school student and his girlfriend, both in uniform, ran the opposite direction. Mami pressed forward, disregarding the negative attention and crossing the street in front of the Family Mart. Her curled blond hair bounced with her every step, occasionally tickling her cheek. It was her signature feature. When people saw that from behind, they knew that the infamous Mami Tomoe of the Kaname Yakuza stood before them.

Out of the three lieutenants of Mitakihara's predominant crime family, Mami was the most feared. This mostly stemmed from the fact that nobody knew anything about her She was the quiet one, the motherly type who took care of everyone else. But otherwise, nobody could tell whether she was the most or least powerful member of the family.

Though today somebody wanted to see.

"Mami Tomoe! A lieutenant of a famous Yakuza is picking up some snacks I see." The man had a shaved head and wore a white tank top. A typical street punk being followed by a group of typical lackeys. Basketball jerseys, bandanas on their heads, terrible excuses for tattoos on their arms and faces. The men who couldn't make it into the Yakuza. The pathetic sacks of shit that hung around the city like the plague, preying on the weak and attempting to usurp the throne of the strong.

"Please mind your own business." She said as politely as she could.

"Please? And what's with that pathetic voice? Are you a grade school kid? What the hell is someone like you doing as a lieutenant in the Kaname family?" Mami turned to him. The pedestrian traffic was slowing down, some hoping to get a glimpse of Mami in action, some running for their lives.

The punk looked her up and down, licking his lips. "Aren't you a fine piece of meat?" He looked back at his buddies. "I think we're taking this one ho—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a cry of pain. Mami dropped her shopping bag and ran at him, punching him square in the side of the jaw before he could finish his sentence.

He flung in a circle, rubbing the spot she hit him. "You bitch!"

His four friends came at Mami together, like a wave. She ducked under one man's punch, grabbed his arm, and threw him into one of his buddies then let loose a violent kick to the face of the third man. The fourth man backed away, along with the leader.

The first two guys came at Mami. Before they could get within range a hole appeared in their heads and their brains splattered against the storefront behind them.

Across the street, two men wearing black suits held smoking pistols, their sights set on the surviving punks.

"Aneki!" They shouted, crossing the street and standing between Mami and the punks. "What should we do with these bastards?"

Mami turned around. "Dispose of them."

"Yes aneki!"

Mami stooped to pick up her shopping bag as the sound of three shots rang out in the air.

* * *

"Here it is." Sayaka Miki ran a hand through her blue hair scratching the back of her head along the way. "You think it's gonna be easy?"

"Fat chance." Kyoko opened the glass door and followed Sayaka into the lobby of the five floor business complex. A scattering of chairs sat inside, with a beaten desk at the front of the room behind which sat a bored woman playing solitaire on her computer.

"We've got an appointment with the freaks on the fifth floor." Sayaka drummed her fingers on the desk.

"You models or something?"

Kyoko laughed. "Yeah. For their new game."

"Go ahead through." The lady pressed a button and the elevator behind her opened. "You part of the Kaname family?"

"What's it to you?" Sayaka asked as she stepped into the elevator with Kyoko.

"Beat the crap out of those creeps for me."

The elevator doors closed and left Kyoko and Sakura in silence. The ride up was slow and jerky. At the third floor Sayaka sneaked a peek at Kyoko as she placed a Pocky between her teeth.

"Want one?" Kyoko asked, pulling the box from her pocket and offering it.

"Um, sure." Sayaka reached to grab one but wound up with two instead. She pulled them apart and attempted to place the other back in the box.

"It's okay. Put two in your mouth and you'll look like a walrus." Kyoko smiled as she returned the box to her pocket.

"That's not going to intimidate anyone."

"You do know who we're collecting from, right?"

"I have an idea. I'm not in charge of the loaning branch of the family though. Please inform me."

Kyoko chuckled. "Four perverts who live out of their cubicles making cheap visual novels. Their shit is pretty awful, even by visual novel standards."

Sayaka looked over at Kyoko. "How do you know about VN's?"

The red haired girl sighed. "Have you ever walked into a media store wanting a DVD and accidentally finding the corner where all the creeps spend their time? They make goddam breast pillows now that come with these games! I mean, what the hell kind of virgin has a breast pillow?"

"Apparently these guys." Sayaka answered, shoving the Pocky between her teeth and walking out of the elevator as the doors opened. Kyoko followed her, pointing out the office where the visual novelists worked. Sayaka knocked on the door politely. When no answer came, she nodded for Kyoko to kick the door in.

Sayaka took her pistol from its shoulder holster as Kyoko hit the door hard enough to knock it completely off its hinges and send it into the office. She put her back against the wall beside the doorway. Sayaka took point and swept her pistol over the four cubicles, nodding the all clear. Kyoko stepped inside, her hand wrapped around the butt of her pistol, her eyes searching for the smallest movement.

Past the cubicles was a small, open area. A TV sat in the corner, beside a window looking down at the front entrance. There were chairs scattered about, a DVD player hooked into the TV, and a Go game appeared to have been abandoned at some point, the pieces scattered on the floor.

"They ran for it. Saw us out the window." Sayaka opened the window and peeked out, seeing no movement in the street.

"I'll ask the other office on this floor if they saw our guys. You keep watch on the front door. Have some guys come and surround the building while you're at it. They're playing hide and seek in here, I'm sure of it." Before she left the office, Kyoko stopped at one of the cubicles and lifted a scantily clad action figure from beside a keyboard. "Look at this shit." She tossed it aside. "Creeps."

Sayaka watched Kyoko go, admiring her backside. She turned back to the window, finished her Pocky, and took her cell phone from her pocket.

* * *

"Welcome back Mami-chan." Homura sat beside Madoka at their usual table in the bar, Homura with a glass of water and Madoka with a glass of orange juice.

"Good evening guys." Mami set her shopping bag on the table and sat across from Madoka. Homura looked through the shopping, snatching a chocolate bar and setting it in front of her.

"The chief called. Said that you were at the site of five murders." Madoka's hand searched around in the bag and came out with a bag of cookies.

"Some punks were threatening me. Some of our guys were across the street and helped out. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"No, no!" Madoka smiled. "As long as we continue funding construction of that new police headquarters the chief will be fine with anything."

"That's good." Mami blew out a sigh of relief. "Where are Kyoko and Sayaka?"

"Collecting." Madoka replied. "One of our own stole from us to give to a friend so the friend could pay us back a loan. They're going to get our money back, with interest."

"I bet they went alone again." Homura muttered.

Madoka's cell phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you dispatch some guys to our location? The queries are kind of not in the office so we might need to set up a perimeter…" Sayaka chuckled a bit.

Madoka sighed. "Sayaka, how many times must I tell you to bring men with you during jobs? Why must you and Kyoko always do things as lone wolves? And why are you calling me? You two are lieutenants, you don't have to get my approval to have men help you."

"Well…Homura is kind of like a dispatcher and she keeps better tabs on the men than I do…"

"You'll have your men," Madoka cut Sayaka off, "but when you're done with the job, I need you and Kyoko to come to the base. We seriously need to talk. If you two are going to continue being lieutenants then you need to act like it."

"Madoka…"

"Just because you are a lieutenant and have freedom doesn't mean you aren't going to answer to me and doesn't mean you won't follow protocol." Madoka quickly interjected. "You're going to wind up dead if you keep playing Rambo. And the same goes for Kyoko." Silence on the other end. "Do you want to see Kyoko hurt?"

Madoka smiled to herself. She found Sayaka's weak spot. It wasn't a big secret she liked Kyoko; from the moment Madoka met Kyoko she could see Sayaka's blushing. Those two were close, not as close as Madoka and Homura, but pretty tight. If Kyoko were to be hurt, or even killed, Sayaka would go insane.

"I understand Madoka. And I'm sorry. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good luck." Madoka hung up and turned to Homura. "Have some men sent to Sayaka and Kyoko's position. Then let's get dressed. We're having a meeting tonight."

Homura nodded. "Yes Madoka!" She took her chocolate with her behind the bar where the phone resided.

"If we are to keep control of this city then we need a tighter organization." Madoka said, munching on a cookie and frowning at Mami. "We can't have thieves in the organization. We can't have lieutenants acting without any support."

"We need to rid the city of those attempting to follow our example and those impersonating us. We also need to prepare for the mayoral election."

"And on top of that, I got a report when you left…"

"What was it?"

"A Tokyo family is searching us out. They want an alliance for no apparent reason."

Mami crossed her arms. "There must be a reason. We're too far from Tokyo for a family there to feel threatened by us. That means they want an alliance because they are having big issues. Either monetary or perhaps another family is moving in on them."

"Should I accept the alliance?"

Mami shook her head. "Call our connections in Tokyo first. Have Fatman send you all the information his magazine has on the family who called. Ask him for any recent information." The blond girl stood from the table and headed for the bar to make a pot of tea.

Madoka stood as well, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Sayaka shut off her phone just as Kyoko cried out.

"Shit." Sayaka ran out the door and across the hall, into the opposite office. The room contained nothing, a place for the janitor to store his things, though once an office complete with cubicles. The queries stood together in the hall formed between the cubicles. One of the nerds carried a samurai sword, while the others held golf clubs. One of them must have gotten the jump on Kyoko, as her pistol lay on the ground and she cradled her shooting hand.

"Sayaka! Stand back." Kyoko was breathing heavily, her eyes were alight with fire. "I'm going to destroy these bastards."

"Let me shoot them Kyoko!"

"That's too quick. Not fun." Kyoko flexed her hands, her shooting hand only able to open slightly. With a growl she moved into the four nerds.

"Dammit Kyoko!" Sayaka ran into the fray, blocking the katana-wielding man with her pistol. She kicked him in the junk then pushed the blade aside, whipping him across the jaw with her pistol.

Kyoko ducked under a golf club and leapt up, punching her opponent in the throat, then grabbing his coat and turning him to use as a human shield. A golf club came down on the man's forehead, busting it open and sending a waterfall of blood down his face.

"Oh shit—" The two remaining men knew they were done. They threw aside their weapons and fell to the ground. "Please! Don't hurt us!"

Kyoko managed a smile. "Did you think we wouldn't search this entire place? Hiding from the Kaname family is useless." She looked down at her hand. "And on top of that, you hit the worst person you could." Kyoko bent to look at the man who broke her hand. "Where's the money you owe us? "

"W…we don't have the money!"

"You pathetic sack of shit!" Kyoko bunched up the front of his shirt and lifted him up. "I guess you're going to pay with your life…"

"Kyoko!" Sayaka pulled her pistol from her holster as the second man on the ground grabbed Kyoko's pistol and turned it on its owner.

Two shots went off, the first grazed Kyoko's forehead.

The second burst through the brain of the man holding Kyoko's gun.

"K-Kyoko? Are you okay?" Sayaka ran to her partner's side and checked her forehead. "Oh God."

Kyoko's grin turned quickly into a frown as blood trekked down her face. "That bastard…" She slammed the man she held in her hand against the wall. "You fuckers think you're tough?" She punched him in the face then stooped to pick up the samurai sword lying on the ground. "I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to make you feel pain."

"No!"

Kyoko cut his left arm off at the shoulder. He screamed as blood gushed from the wound and his arm flopped to the ground. "FUCK YOU!"

"That your masturbation hand you piece of shit? I guess you won't be making any more of those dirty games, will you?" She handed Sayaka the sword and stooped to pick up her pistol, turning and blowing the pervert's right knee out. He fell to the ground, moaning like a zombie in a horror movie. Kyoko started for the door.

"A-are you okay Kyoko?" Sayaka looked at her friends hand worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it—"

"What was that?"

"N…nothing." She looked away, embarrassed.

Kyoko threw her arm around Sayaka's shoulder and smiled. "I might need somebody to get me to the base. And patch me up when we get there."

Sayaka's cheeks flushed red. "I…I can do those."

"I know you can."

* * *

Fatman tapped the ash of his cigarette into a metal tray beside his keyboard, then placed it back in his mouth, inhaling the smoke deeply. On the screen of his computer sat a Word document describing the activities of a small Yakuza in Ikebukuro and how they actually benefitted the area over the past year. He scrolled through it quickly, checking for any grammatical errors he may have missed the last time he edited it.

Satisfied, he shot the article off to his editor-in-chief, sat back, and blew smoke at the creaky ceiling fan. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep but was quickly interrupted by the chime of his phone. He crushed out his cigarette and answered.

"Ah, Kaname. It's been a while. I'm assuming you're going to pay me my usual rate? Of course I have the juiciest information in all of Tokyo. I just talked to a guy who lost his pinky for killing a guy without permission from his Oyabun. He was pissed, he told me everything he knew. Of course I'm not disclosing this information to the magazine, I'll get killed. I'm going to have to charge extra for this information though. Kaname-san, you know I'm a business man at heart; well, that and rent is due in a few days. I hope you have a bit of time, this could take a while. Tokyo's been going downhill lately with this damn war breaking out. And every side is looking for allies. Whoever controls Tokyo controls Japan. And the Hirohoto family is falling apart, meaning another family is going to take their place as kings of Japan."

* * *

"So I called a bunch of men out for no reason? They could have been doing something productive! Why the hell did you have me dispatch them?"

"How was I supposed to know we wouldn't need them?"

"How about you learn to grow up and actually follow protocol instead of waste everyone's time?"

"How about you shut up and realize you're nothing without Madoka around and the only reason you can even boss me around is because you're her friend. If you weren't her friend then you would be nothing!"

"Even if I weren't her friend I'd still make a better Yakuza than you ever could. Just because you screw up doesn't mean you have to take it out on people who know what the hell they're doing."

"Screw. You."

Homura scowled. "Childish little girl. Know your place."

"If you keep talking like that I'll put you in yours." Sayaka raised her fist.

"I wouldn't want to kill you in front of your girlfriend, would I?"

Across the room, Kyoko shoveled rice in her face with her usable hand, oblivious to what was being said just twenty feet away.

"Should we stop them?" Mami asked, as she always did when Homura and Sayaka fought.

"Eh." Kyoko's left hand and forehead were bandaged. Her left hand had a slight fracture, but otherwise she would be fine in a few weeks. She was ambidextrous so it wasn't a big loss.

"I'm worried those two will start shooting the place up someday." Mami muttered.

"I think they like each other. They just have a weird way of showing it." Madoka appeared beside them in her suit. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. "How's your hand?"

"It's seen better days." Kyoko smiled.

"So has your suit. You're running my dry cleaning bill sky high."

"Sorry Madoka."

Before Homura and Sayaka could get at each other's throats, Madoka stepped between them, grabbing Homura's hand. The black haired girl blushed profusely and started to stutter. "U…um…M…Madoka?""

"Sit down and listen to me. I don't want any more of this pointless fighting."

Homura nodded, a warmness welling up in her chest as she was guided to her seat by the girl she admired most. Sayaka sat down opposite. Mami and Kyoko took the other two seats.

"We've got a lot of business to attend to. First of all, we need to discuss the breaches in protocol." Madoka spoke firmly, as a boss should. She had that ability to be the most personable person in a room, then quickly become the toughest boss imaginable. "This is directed more so at the newest lieutenants." Sayaka frowned and Kyoko groaned. "You two need to learn that you are not bulletproof and if you die, then the organization is going to lose a big part of what makes it operate. You were given men to protect you and carry out menial jobs such as the one you just performed. As a lieutenant, you are expected to be on the front line when danger calls, but stand back when something silly comes up such as what happened today."

"You mean the fact that we lost money is something silly?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I mean that the job you performed should have been given to a group of regulars. Not you. We can't have you getting beaten up like you did. Not only does it make us look bad to the other families when our lieutenants are a bunch of cripples, but it hurts our operations. If a family were to come into town tonight and declare war you wouldn't be in top form. You are the best we have and we must preserve you for times of need."

"I don't like sitting on my ass all day."

"Neither does anyone. That's why Mami shops and acts as a barmaid during the day, Homura waits tables, and I work out. Perhaps if you worked here, you wouldn't be as bored."

"I still don't understand how this place does business with a bunch of Yakuza running it. Prominent Yakuza at that." Sayaka murmured.

"Because we make sure we're the only place in town that serves filet mignon, fine wine, and has the best selection of exotic alcohol. And many people feel safer having a Yakuza here then they would at a regular restaurant since we can protect them if anything goes down. Now, let's get back to business, namely what you and Kyoko are going to be doing to keep from dying."

"I'm not going to be a waitress." Kyoko said. "Don't even suggest that."

"I wasn't." Madoka slit her eyes. That girl was a bomb waiting to explode. She was unstable and it seemed that the only option to get her to act decently was if she and Sayaka were paired together to do something that required teamwork of a different sort than that exhibited when killing people. Maybe, just maybe, if Kyoko realized she had someone who cared for her immensely then she might calm down, if only for the sake of the person who cared for her. She needed to mature from the street rat that attacked the family two months ago and become a stable member of the group.

"You two are going to be learning how to cook from Saito. You two will work the kitchen with him. That way, Kyoko, you can deal with food and eat whenever you want. And Sayaka," Madoka glanced from Sayaka to Kyoko then back again, "you can cook." Sayaka nodded, understanding the message and smiling to herself.

"Any objections?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Whatever boss."

"Good. Now to real business. We are being asked for an alliance with the Kisuke family in Tokyo. There's a war about to start and they want as many friends as they can get to win it."

"The Hirohoto family is falling apart then?" Homura asked.

"Yes. The patriarch is dying of terminal illness and the lieutenants are fighting over who is going to take control. Meanwhile the other families of Tokyo are moving in to take Hirohoto's place. Whoever controls Tokyo, controls the government, thus controls the country. We're being asked to ally ourselves with a family with capabilities we cannot comprehend. We don't know if they are good, or bad. We don't know if they can actually win this war. Meaning we're sticking our necks out if we accept an alliance. If they lose, we will be on a target list and can probably expect to get run out of the country. If they win, we get all the perks having friends in high places provides."

"It's risky." Mami said.

"Too risky. But if we stay neutral, we can expect the Kisuke family to not be too happy with us if they win and consider us enemies. Thus, we are in a very precarious position. It's either sink or swim, and the problem is that we aren't big enough to swim. We can't send people to Tokyo to ensure that the Kisuke family wins while running this town. It's a lose-lose situation."

"Crap." Kyoko muttered.

"The way I see it, we should ally ourselves once we have a firm grasp of who will win. Wait for the war to play out for a while, and if the Kisuke's wind up being the best group, we ally then." Sayaka said.

"Fatman couldn't even give me a concise idea of the most powerful combatant." Madoka explained. "He told me everything leading up to this war, but he can't tell me who has the most potential to win."

"Is this it?" Kyoko asked. "I'm tired. I don't care whether you ally yourself or not."

"Kyoko, shut up. This is more important than you apparently comprehend." Madoka glared at the girl, sneering. "This is more important than you can ever know Kyoko. This means life or death for us!"

Mami stood and looked at the door. "Someone is approaching."

Homura pulled an Uzi submachine gun from her suit and pointed it at the door.

There was a knock.

"Who is it?" Homura asked, approaching the door slowly.

"I'm a messenger of Xiao. I assume I am speaking to a member of the Kaname family?"

"Who is Xiao?"

"Come with me to the river and you will find out."

Homura turned to Madoka. Madoka took Homura's position beside the door, tapping her shoulder and indicating she should step back.

"You are Triad?"

"I am."

"What are you doing in Mitakihara?"

"Hopefully gaining a valuable friend in Japan."

Madoka looked back at Homura whose eyes slit at the mention of friend.

"Shut everything off." Madoka told her lieutenants. "Homura, stick close." Madoka turned to the door. "We're bringing our weapons. Nobody is allowed to take them off us. Realize that if Xiao tries to screw with us, he will die."

A laugh from the other side. "Of course Kaname."

Madoka grabbed Homura around the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Have as many men as you can move to the river and watch for us." She then walked to the table. "Mami, I want you to find a vantage point and keep a scope on the Triad. The rest of us are heading out."

"It's dangerous though." Mami said. "We can't trust him."

"That's why Homura is calling men to watch out for us. And, if it comes down to it, I can always use Kyubey." She patted her friends shoulder. "It's no problem Mami. We'll be fine."

"I just don't want to lose my friends. I don't like being away from you. I don't like being alone."

"I'll be there with you Mami. Don't worry." Mami felt a little better, allowed a brief glimpse at Madoka's beaming smile. "If not in body, in spirit."

"O—okay."

"My boss is waiting Kaname!"

Homura set down the phone behind the bar and nodded the affirmative at Madoka. "We're coming."

Sayaka opened the door to a tall, Chinese man with spiked black hair and a Hawaiian shirt fitting loosely on his thick torso. Mami escaped into the storage room behind the bar and headed for the back door before the man could see her. She found her sniper rifle in one of the lockers in the room.

"You ladies ready?" The man asked, turning on his heel and starting down the road.

Homura locked the door to the bar behind her and ran to stand by Madoka's side as she followed the big man. "Something is not right about this." She whispered.

Madoka nodded.

Just that slight movement of her head was enough to scare Homura.


End file.
